The Call to Action Part 1
The Call to Action Part 1 is the first episode of the first season of Power Rangers Data Squad. Summary At night, Robbie had a vision of two rangers called "Data Squad Gray & Data Squad Purple", but as he woke up, Robbie alongside Mordecai, Yoshi & Amy got premission registration's for Canterlot High School, as they were there, Dr. Eggman comes up with a plan to defeat the rangers, by capturing Vice Principal Luna, will the Data Squad Rangers save her? Plot Robbie's Vision One night, Robbie had a vision of two rangers, One is the Data Squad Gray Ranger & the other was the Data Squad Purple Ranger, He woke up & thought about having the Power of Vision's, Digit came to check on him along with Widgit. Robbie suddenly finds a premission registration paper for Canterlot High School, but, he wasn't the only one who got it, Mordecai, Yoshi & Amy have them as well. Going to Canterlot High School Next morning in Canterlot High, Robbie, Mordecai, Yoshi & Amy came & Sunset was excited to see them here. Then, Vice Principal Luna came to greet the others. Robbie liked her shoes (because they're were wonderful), as they went inside, Sunset saw Twilight & the girls, They asked how'd she been and Sunset explains that she's the new Yellow Data Squad Ranger. Showing the others around Later that day, Twilight & the girl's each showed Robbie, Mordecai, Yoshi & Amy around Canterlot High, then, there were two new students in Canterlot High, They were revealed to be Atticus Akito & Zoe Batheart, Who are good friends of Robbie, Atticus was great at archery for the Friendship Games & Zoe was excellent at karaoke, soon, the day was over as the others went to Sugarcube Corner to get something to eat. Dr. Eggman's Next Plan Meanwhile, Dr. Eggman has hatched a new evil plan. Luna was alone in her office, Suddenly, the Eggpawn's brust the door opened, a new robot soldier named "Egg-Knight" came in & kidnap's Luna, she left her shoe and footprints. Luna was kidnapped! Luna woke up and discovered that she was captured inside the Egg-Carrier. Dr. Eggman was keeping her hostage. After he walking away, Luna looked around her cell, then, she took her shoe off and sees her name (that written by herself) inside the school. The Search for Luna Begin's In Canterlot High, Robbie and his friends begin searching for Luna. Sunset finds her shoe in her office, Robbie knew that it was one of Eggman's Evil Schemes, then, Trixie finds Robbie & the others & brings them to Principal Celesta. Principal Celesta brings the Rangers to Help Soon, Celestia explained to them that she summoned the two of the time force rangers, Wesley Collins and Jen Scotts to help them find Luna. Sunset agreed, Then, Palutena used telepathy to speak with Robbie & Digit tells him a plan, Robbie then tells everyone the plan, Twilight and her friends wished them best of luck. Meeting Wes & Jen In Cyber-Space, Digit explains his plan to the rangers on how to save Luna, Then, Wes and Jen arrived with Pit. Wes & Jen were two Time Force Rangers from the year of 3000 (mostly Jen), Mordecai & Yoshi were surprised to hear that, Lady Paluntea called them here to help the Data Squad Rangers save Vice Principal Luna. Fighting Egg-Knight Meanwhile, Egg-Knight was on the lookout for anyone who will penatrate the Egg-Carrier & to keep Luna imprison inside, She was beginning to think that no help will come to her, but the rangers did come & they fought against Egg-Knight. After Egg-Knight was defeated, Robbie & the others, alongside Wes & Jen went inside the Egg-Carrier to face Eggman. To Be Continued Check out Part 2 Rangers Time Force Mentor *Palutena *Pit Allies *The CyberSquad (Matt, Jackie, Inez & Digit) *Widgit *Mane 6 (Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack & Fluttershy) *Atticus Akito *Zoe Batheart Villains *Dr. Eggman *Orbot *Cubot Civilians *The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo & Babs Seed) *Principal Celestia & Vice Principal Luna *Diamond Tiara & Silver Spoon *Snips & Snails *Flash Sentry *Trixie Song's #This Strange World. Trivia *It marks the first appearances of Atticus Akito & Zoe Batheart. *Wesley Collins & Jennifer Scotts will make a surprise appearance to help stop Egg-Knight. Transcript *The Call to Action Part 1 Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Data Squad